princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Book I: Chapter 7
Summary Mid-Spring, 4110 Year-of-the-Tusk, Momemn On a triumph, Ikurei Conphas dismounts beneath the Xatantian Arch, Martemus at his side. He thinks that not even Xatantius I had pacified the Scylvendi. His victory over them convinced Conphas that he is more than a man. Priests of Gilgaöl smear Conphas’s limbs with lion blood and wash it off, cleaning his symbolic wounds. To Conphas’s surprise, they are followed by Shrial Priests who anoint him in oil and proclaim him Shield-of-the-Tusk. He thinks that Skeaös had arranged this to tap into the Holy War fever. The Scylvendi are as heathen as the Kianese. The Battle of Kiyuth was a divine revelation to Conphas. After the battle, Conphas took Scylvendi captives and arranged for them to overhear his officers laud the tribes that had assisted the Nansur. He then allowed the captives to escape to ensure that the Scylvendi will not become unified for some time. His elation at the revelation dissipated over time, marked by disputes of his cartographers, mathematicians and Imperial Saik over the placing of the Scylvendi heads to Momemn. When he arrived in Momemn, he had expected cheering crowds, but instead found the rabble of the Holy War blocking his path. He used his Kidruhil to clear a path, and small battle ensued where twenty of his men were killed. Conphas was forced to enter Momemn by boat. So far, only three Great Names were in Momemn: Calmemunis, Tharschilka, and Kumrezzer. Conphas hates the Holy War because it distracts from his victory over the Scylvendi. Conphas and Martemus march, his soldiers on either side of them. Behind them, his bodyguards drag his prisoner, while ahead, Ikurei Xerius III awaits in the Allosian Forum. Conphas thinks about how his grandmother prepared him for his birthright as Emperor of Nansur, raising him among the intrigue of the imperial court. He could almost love her for it. Conphas thinks that if all things were equal, he should have returned to Momemn to conquer it before his uncle could kill him as a rival. But the Battle of Kiyuth and the Holy War made Conphas more useful than dangerous to him. He asks Martemus his opinion on what Xerius is thinking. Martemus thinks that he is frighten, and that Conphas should be afraid. Conphas dismisses this, saying that his uncle considers him an old fear, and that he needs him. Martemus says that Conphas accomplished much and that his army is willing to die for him, should that make him a new fear? Conphas thinks Marmetus is suggesting rebellion and is intrigued by this idea. As they begin to climb the stairs, Conphas thinks about who would support his uncle in a coup. Stabbing him with his ceremonial dagger would be without malice. At the top of the stairs, Xerius proclaims that Conphas had brought glory to House Ikurei. Conphas is humble, but distant. He does not kiss his uncle’s knee. He prepares to kill Xerius, but he moves pass him, asking about Conphas’s naked prisoner. Conphas says he is Xunnurit, the Scylvendi King-of-Tribes. Xerius says he will have him blinded, castrated and bound to his throne. Conphas then notices his grandmother, finding that there is something different about her. She says that Conphas left an heir to an Empire and returned as a god, shocking everyone. Conphas replies humbly, but is thrilled. Conphas asks what Xerius is going to do with the Men of the Tusk, and Xerius says that matter has been concluded. Xerius says that Conphas and Istriya will accompany him upriver to see the transport of his new monument, and that Conphas must be patience; this is not Kiyuth and they are not the Scylvendi. Conphas asks what he means, and Xerius says that he could not ferry enough of Conphas’s men into the city, so he dressed his own men as Conphas’s. Conphas kneels and kisses his uncle’s knee. Xerius, Istriya and Conphas are on a galley sailing the River Phayus. It is the day after Conphas’s triumph. The transport of his monument is the ostentatious reason for their journey, and his true reason is to tell them his plans concerning the Holy War. Xerius grows annoyed at his mother’s constant doting over Conphas and wonders if she is trying to get him killed. The galley suddenly stops after hitting a sandbar. The captain comes to Xerius to offer apologies. Xerius berates him and orders him taken below and whipped. Xerius suggests they retreat from the sun, and they go to the back of galley, where the canopy shades them. Conphas tells him that Men of the Tusk have sacked Jarutha and that the Nansur are at the brink of war. Istriya asks what Xerius is going to do. Xerius tells them that Calmemunis will sign the Indenture tomorrow. Istriya is surprised, though Xerius thinks she is pretending. Conphas says the others will sign as well. They fear the arrival of the others and think themselves invincible with the God on their side. Why should they share the glory? Istriya tells Xerius to delay provisioning them to prevent them from marching. Xerius says they should march, and dismisses the slaves after Conphas’s suggestion. Conphas says that the Padirajah had asked Xerius for a gesture. Xerius is shocked by his nephew’s penetration, and demands to know how he knew. Conphas says that is what he would do, and that Skauras and Kian needs to know that the Nansur are not fanatics. Xerius is not convinced, and threatens to send Conphas to Ziek. Conphas admits Skauras told him and that he had always remained in contact with Kian. Istriya warns that Skauras will try to sow dissension in the Nansurium and tells them that House Ikurei is most important. Xerius says that he will sacrifice a Holy War to recover the Nansur Empire’s lost lands. Istriya thinks he’s mad, but Conphas sees reason in the plan. Sacrificing the rabble of the Holy War will teach the Men of the Tusk to fear the Fanim, which will increase their dependency to the Nansur Empire. Istriya asks what happens then. Xerius says that if Maithanet will have the Men of the Tusk sign the Indenture, he would give them Conphas. The Holy War will perish before it reaches Shimeh. Category:Chapters/The Darkness That Comes Before